Vengeance, and a wrong made right
by xxApocalypsexx
Summary: Max is caught by the school, and loses her wings and relesed.She leaves the flock and goes to New York,where she becomes an artist.Fang finds her and reveals an uplifting piece of information.Fax,hurtcomfort 3rd genre.3shot.rated safely. Sequal has been nixxed, this is now a stand-alone fic.
1. The injured

**Vengeance, and a Wrong Made Right**

I remember it as if it were a yesterday, the whole reason I was in this hellhole.

First, Ari nearly killed my flock, and then making a deal with me. He gave me two options, surrender peacefully, and allow my flock to live, or die along with my flock. No matter the consequences, I couldn't allow anything to happen to my flock I gave Fang a feather and asked him to treasure it always.

The few days in the custody of Ari were some of the worst of my life. In addition to the beatings and being locked in a dog crate, Ari would rape me every single night, though thankfully he used protection.

I was almost relieved to see The School. Almost, but not quite. The experiments I had been subjected to before were nothing compared to these. Being submerged in acid to test how much acidity I could take was one of the milder ones. At least I didn't actually feel the burning, seeing as I was unconscious.

Finally, they decided I was a failed specimen, and they planned to let me go, only by Jebs wishes. But there was something they had to do to make sure they could never be exposed. They cut off my wings. _**(A/N: Max lovers don't kill me, read the entire chapter first)**_ I managed to find the flock by pure dumb luck. I wanted to say my goodbyes and to appoint Fang as permanent leader. They were all against it, they wanted me to stay, and Fang said he would carry me from place to place. I refused, the flock, the sky, and feathers were all signs of the place which once was my life, now only being a place of pain. I can barely even look up at the sky without bursting into tears.

Fang finally realized I wasn't going to come back, and he gave me 3 things. He gave me a feather plucked from his wings, to remember him by if I could ever bring myself to look at it. Secondly he gave me a phone number for his cell phone that he had gotten while I was gone. Lastly, he gave me his best wishes in my new life.

I made my way to New York City by means of hitchhiking. If the person was unlucky enough to attack me, he learned the lesson of his life. I may not have wings anymore, but the rest of my powers and abilities were intact. I bought a loft and decided to paint for a living. I was only 15 when I began.

I found that although I was good at landscapes, I preferred to paint Fang as I remember him, strong, dark, mysterious, and caring. I had an entire wall full of paintings of Fang in flight, resting, sleeping, and walking. One day, about a year after I had escaped the school, I decided to bring a painting of Fang to an art show. I set it up under "Avian American" It drew a large crowd to say the least. One person in particular pushed their way to the front. He looked at me, studying my face, than recognition dawned on him. "Max?"

"Fang, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you, something's very wrong with the flock, they've been captured"

"WHAT" I screamed. Fortunately Fang had guided me to the back alley.

"They broke into Itex to find out how they could restore your wings, (My heart swelled at this gesture by my flock, they hadn't given up on me) and found out how. I still have that feather you gave me, so restoring your wings is possible.

"Thank you so much Fang" I was ecstatic. To feel the breeze under my wings again, I would give anything.

"It'll be extremely painful, and your wings will take up to 2 years to return to their normal size." Fang warned

"Do you think I care, what, do you think being trapped on the ground has been a day at the park"

"Alright, lets get started, first you'll need…"

A/N: I'm making this a two-shot, was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to give Max her wings back.(So Max lovers, don't kill me or Max will never get her wings back) 10 reviews for the 2nd and last chapter, unless you like unanswered cliffies, well, bye.


	2. The restored

Vengeance, and a wrong made right

**Max POV**

Man, you wouldn't believe the stuff I had to get. Potassium chloride, nitrous oxide, ammonium nitrate, and a bunch of other obscure chemicals were needed for the mixture which would cause me to grow a new set of wings. I had to travel all over the city raiding labs to get all of the ingredients. Fang was busy setting up the area where I would be put under, and given the potion. He needed to go out and buy a Bunsen burner, countless beakers, vials, and measuring cups, and he needed to get the Novocain which would freeze my back, so I could begin getting my wings back.

_The next day (1 month after fang arrived)_

Finally, we're ready; I can finally get my wings back. He's preparing the mixture, and I'm helping. It's now or never, my feathers ruined, so we can't do this again. I sigh, and lie down. He quickly and professionally puts my back to sleep, right where the scar of where my wings used to be is. He sighs, and dumps the mixture onto my back. Even though I shouldn't have any feeling in my back, I still scream. It burns like nothing I've ever felt, I'm shaking like a have a seizure. Fang's trying to calm me down. It's a good idea that he strapped me down, or else I'd of fallen to the floor. I'm blacking out, Fang still vainly trying to stop my shaking.

**Fang POV**

Oh my poor Max, I'll hunt down and kill the whitecoats who forced her to have to go through with this. She's still shaking in pain. Suddenly, she relaxes. I wonder what's going on, until I look at her back. She's already grown a small set of wings. It's only been 1 hour since I gave her the potion. It's supposed to take 24 hours. I suddenly remember something I'd read on the computer where we got the information.

_Flashback_

"_Fang, I found it. "How to make an avian-sapien hybrid" There's a complex list of ingredients and procedures. Look, a warning." __**Warning**__: will be extremely painful for the subject, recommended anesthetizes; Novocain, laughing gas, anything more complex will damage the wings._

"_Doesn't matter, print it Nudge." _

_End flashback_

It was how to make a hybrid, but Max is already a hybrid. It must work faster. It's 24 times faster, so she should be ready to attack the school in a month"

**Max POV**

I woke up. I didn't know where I was or even who I was. I looked around and I saw a boy about my age.

"_Fang" _

Huh, "Fang", who's Fang.

"Max" He spoke, and something sparked in my mind.

I felt to my back, and a pair of beautiful tawny wings with a few dark streaks. I remembered everything now.

"Fang, how long have I been out."

"A month"

"A month!? I thought it was supposed to take 2 years to regrow"

"It was to make a hybrid, not to heal, so it worked faster" Fang said, looking…upset for some reason.

"Fang, what's wrong."

"It's just…we have to go to the school now, I hate it there even worse than before."

"Why Fang?"

"I can't tell you, you'd fly supersonic and end up killing yourself before you'd done a thing.

It was obviously worse than simply losing wings, and I could see he wasn't going to tell me until we'd rescued the flock.

"Fang, why do my wings have dark streaks?"

"I guess a few bits of my feathers ended up in the mixture"

It didn't really matter, as long as I had my wings again.

"We'd better get ready to go Fang"

"Yeah"

_3 days later_

The school, a place of horrors untold, a place where mutants were tortured day in and day out. And we were going there willingly. We must be nuts.

"We must be nuts"

"Fang, get out of my head"

"Why should I, you're way to easy to read"

"Let's go, grab on to me, I'm going to use my hyper-speed"

He grabbed on, and I used my speed to avoid being seen. We broke a window, and crawled in. We saw two whitecoats directly in front of us, and it was a perfect opportunity to disguise ourselves. We knocked out the whitecoats and put on their coats. We stashed the whitecoats in a janitor's closet, and proceeded to find the flock. It wasn't hard. I looked around and the area seemed vaguely familiar. I realized we were standing right outside the room where we used to be kept. Fang said "They're here, I remember from when I escaped" We went inside.

It pained me to look at my flock. Iggy was looking like he ate a tray of my cookies, Nudge wasn't talking (always a bad sign), Gazzy was sleeping, and Angel looked like a car had run her over. I ran to Angel. She looked at me in pure disgust for a second, than, as she read my mind, her face beamed. I unlocked her cage and set to work freeing the rest of my flock "Max…are you" I extended my new wings to show them that I was ok. They were celebrating, right in the middle of the place of our worst nightmares. "Let's blow this joint" I said, settling into my old role. It was only when I saw my flock trapped ad nearly dead that I realized how much I needed them. "_Without them, I can't go on_"

A/N: Due to being unable to get all I wanted to put in into one chapter, I'm extending the story by one chapter. Everything remains the same, I just needed to split it up into another chapter. I'm not sure how long the next chapter will be.

2nd A/N:Once I complete this story, I'm giving the rights to continue the story to "Angelz on Edge" She wanted to continue the story after I'm done with it, so I'm going to let her.


	3. The revenge

A/N: Finally figured out what I wanted to put in here, and I think there's so much potential for a sequel. This story will be handed off to "Angelz on Edge", but I may revisit this, and make my own sequel. I'll update this story as soon as I find out the title of Angelz story, so you can find it, as well as my own later. Enjoy.

**Max POV**

We'd almost made it out of the building before I heard the blaring of an alarm. "Perfect, just freaking perfect" Note the heavy sarcasm.

We ran towards the exit when Fang took a turn into a room. "Wait here, I'm just getting something." He ducked into the room, and came out carrying a baby, with dark purple wings.

I was shocked at this. When did Fang have time to make a family? "Fang, what happened, and where'd this baby come from?" I was trying to keep calm, keeping the worst case scenario out of my mind.

He sighed, looking to Nudge for some reason. I inwardly groaned, this can't be good, it could only mean one thing. Nudge gave a small nod to Fang, and he let out another sigh before speaking.

"Max, it's not what you think, we were forced into it" Iggy and Angel didn't look as surprised as I did right then, so I suppose they knew. Nudge stepped up, taking hold of the baby, and continued.

"Ari was the one who came up with it, saying they should get more _experiments_" she explained, saying the last word with hatred. "I was the only feasible choice as Angels too young, thank god, and Fang was just unlucky I suppose." I'd never heard Nudge with that much control over her motor mouth, but I suppose she matured quickly.

I was silent for a moment, and then spoke. "I'll kill that fucking bastard if it's the last thing I do, no one touches my flock and gets away with it." I forgot to mention I'd picked up the habit of swearing when things got out of control.

Angel flinched, but Fang and Nudge didn't seem to mind. Iggy and Gazzy were indifferent. We'd reached the walls, and were preparing to take off; when I heard the last voice I'd wanted to hear on the planet.

"Aw, your not taking 'little Max' away, are you" I glanced at Fang after hearing the baby's name, who smiled in that mysterious way of his.

I stepped forward, towards Ari. "Ari, you are SO going to regret forcing Fang and Nudge to have a kid, as well as what you did to me" The flock was surprised at what I said. I neglected to mention what Ari had been doing while I was captured. Angel was staring at me, obviously reading my mind, and then grimaced. _Angel baby, please stay out of my mind, it's been in the gutter for the last year or so._

She nodded, as I walked right up to Ari. He threw a punch at me, but I blocked it, twisting his wrist as I did so,then I punched him with so much force I heard a bone crack in my hand, but I didn't care. Ari went flying into a wall, and I jumped feet first into him, knocking out his breath. He sank down, wheezing, as my next attack, an ax kick onto his collarbone, crashed down, snapping it. Ari was a mess, but he got up and threw a pathetic punch. I blocked it, and prepared to counterattack, when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned, it was Nudge and Fang. Nudge spoke.

"Our turn for some revenge, step aside"

I happily obliged, and watched as the two wailed on him to their hearts content. I heard their baby cry from Iggys arms, and I went to help him out. I looked into the bundle. I saw Nudges eyes and nose, as well as her slim body figure, as well as Fangs hair, nose, and wings.

"She's a girl, 3 months old" Iggy supplied, handing "little Max" over to me. She looked up at me, and stopped crying, and started giggling. My heart swelled at this, and I started to cry. Fang and Nudge had finished off Ari, and walked over to me. Nudge took the baby and left to go talk to Iggy, leaving me and Fang to talk.

"Fang, I-"

"Max, don't say anything until I'm done." I mutely nodded, and he continued. "Max, while we were in the school, trapped, for a year, I could only think of you. When I finally escaped, and helped you get your wings back, I looked at everything that had happened. I found, that-"His voiced choked at this point. I looked at him in concern, before he explained. "I found my reason for living Max. It's you"

I stared at him. I felt the exact same way, don't get me wrong, but…

"Fang, what about Nudge, you can't abandon her" It hurt _so_ much to turn him away. I turned to take off, when he grabbed me.

"Look over there" He whispered.

I looked. I saw Nudge, being hugged by Iggy, smiles plainly plastered on their faces.

"Nudge and I talked, and decided that we should just leave what happened in the past, and move on, to who we both really want to be with.

"Oh Fang" I rushed forward, my last concern gone. I finally felt complete.

"Max, I love you" I heard Fang whisper into my hair.

"I love you too, Fang" I returned, happily, as he picked me up bridal style and flew out of the walls of the school, with the rest of the flock following close behind. For the first time in over a year, I was truly happy, and back in the sky, where I belonged.

_**A/N:**_ Yes, I had this all planned, and I figure that the last twist should throw a few wrenches into whatever Angelz is planning. I always see fics of Fang and Nudge falling for each other, when the two couples are so obvious, but I still wanted to incorporate that into this, and this is what I came up with. I think it's original, and it fits with what I may do for my sequel, please be honest about what you think.


End file.
